1. Field of the Invention
The invention may include interrelated electrical connectors that are relatively movable about an axis.
2. Background Information
A personal computer system may be thought of as a general-purpose, single-user microcomputer that is designed to be operated by one person at a time. As small, low cost computer, a personal computer (PC) may include a monitor connected to a computer, each of which may receive power from an ordinary outlet. In operation, the monitor accepts video signals from a graphics card within the computer over a cable assembly and displays this information on a screen.
A monitor generally is designed to sit on an ordinary office desk. In some office arrangements, the computer is disposed directly below the monitor wherein the computer itself resides on the office desk. Here, this low profile computer is referred to as a desktop computer that is part of a desktop personal computer system configuration. In another office arrangement, the computer stands upright on the floor with the cabling running to a monitor, where the monitor itself sits directly on the office desk. In this set up, the computer is referred to a stand alone computer that is part of a stand alone personal computer system configuration.
In both the desktop configuration and the stand alone configuration, the cable assembly includes a cable that is attached to a connector. The connector is usually a seventeen to twenty four pin connector that is plugged into the graphics card. The low profile desktop configuration may require the that the connector be at a ninety degree angle to the axis of the cable whereas the stand alone configuration may require that the connector be at a different orientation with respect to the axis of the cable. However, for economic and other reasons, it may be desirable to be able to use the same cable assembly design for both the desktop configuration and the stand alone configuration. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a cable assembly where the connector is relatively moveable about an axis of the cable.
The invention includes a cable assembly housing. The cable assembly housing may include a main shell that defines a first cavity. The main shell may have a collar. The cable assembly may also include a cable shell that defines a second cavity. The cable shell may have a neck disposed between a mating surface and a flange. The flange of the cable shell may be disposed through the collar and inside the first cavity.